The invention described herein was made under a contract with the Department of the Air Force.
This invention relates to laser mirror mounts, and more particularly to an adjustable lockable laser mirror mount.
The efficiency of laser systems is critically dependent on the angular alignment of the laser end mirrors. The mirror alignment of fieldable laser systems is jeopardized by mechanical vibrations and ambient temperature changes unavoidably transmitted to the mirror mount assemblies. Thus the success of a laser system during "hands off" operation in the field is critically dependent on the stability of the end mirror mounts when exposed to vibration and temperature changes. Prior art locking devices have proven unsatisfactory for such applications. Oftentimes the mere locking of the adjusting mechanism has introduced an error in the final adjusted position of the mirror.